Càlid Petit Príncep
by Marian
Summary: Petita conversa entre T&P, amb el llibre El Petit Príncep com a fons. *Fic en Català* Complet


"Si s'acabés el món...", preguntà el noi amb els llavis encara corbats en un somriure dolç, acaronant-li lleument els cabells, "o si sabessis que has de morir... com voldries fer-ho...?"  
  
La noia es girà per mirar-lo un segon als ulls, com qüestionant les raons que el feien preguntar-li això, i després tornà a recolzar-se enrere, la seva esquena contra el pit d'ell, acaronant-li les mans, que tenia creuades sobre el seu ventre, amb les puntes dels dits.  
  
"No ho sé...", sospirà, "m'ho hauria de rumiar, i segur que triaria una cosa ben estúpida... Però, en el fons, no importaria, perquè tampoc no tindria temps de penedir-me de la meva tria...!"  
  
El noi rigué suaument a la seva orella, fent que els seus cabells li freguessin l'orella produint-li esgarrifances.  
  
"Crec que...", continuà, tractant d'imaginar com se sentiria, "el que voldria sentir per últim cop és... calor..." Féu una pausa, repensant-se la resposta, que trobà totalment acurada, i es girà per mirar-lo de nou durant uns instants. "Per què ho preguntes...?"  
  
Notà com arronsava les espatlles.  
  
"No ho sé...", mormolà, movent una de les seves mans de la panxa d'ella als cabells per a apartar-ne uns flocs del costat de la cara. "M'ha vingut al cap... No sé... Però... calor...?"  
  
"Sí...", féu, pensant com explicar-li-ho. "Calor..."  
  
"Però... física...?", la tallà ell. "Com a l'estiu, com quan et fiques sota un munt de mantes...?"  
  
Ella negà amb el cap.  
  
"N'has encertat una part... Física sí... però no com a l'estiu... I com a les mantes... però no ben bé...". La mà d'ell, que havia tornat dels cabells a la panxa, sobre l'altra, jugava amb la d'ella, fent-hi dibuixos dels quals dubtava que ell fos gaire conscient. Féu una pausa, mirant-les, i no pogué evitar somriure en veure els dits acaronant la mà de l'altre, entortolligats, juganers. "Calor...", repetí, amb la vista fixa en el dit índex d'ell, que feia onades sobre el dit índex d'ella, "com quan... no saps que tens fred fins que deixes de tenir-lo..."  
  
El noi inclinà el cap endavant, fent que el nas li piqués suaument a la galta i la barbeta a l'espatlla. S'adonà que no estava sent gens explícita, però tampoc no volia ser-ho. Hi havia coses per a les quals no podia posar paraules. Tot i així, hauria de fer-li entendre què volia dir, ho havia d'intentar, de la manera tan neutral com pogués.  
  
"Te'n recordes...", començà, amb veu tremolosa, no podent evitar tenir els seus dubtes sobre el camí que podria prendre la conversa si continuava la frase, "de la primera vegada... que... no sé, que em vas... que ens vam abraçar...?"  
  
S'adonà de l'estupidesa que acabava de dir en el moment d'acabar-la de dir. Com se n'havia de recordar...?! Feia massa temps i abraçar-se no era ara una cosa tan insòlita com per a no recordar-la. Així no arribaria enlloc...!  
  
Notà que ell es movia sota ella, estrenyent-la.  
  
"Sí...", mormolà, amb una veu afectuosa, "sí, me'n recordo. I tant que me'n recordo... Tots dos havíem tingut un dia horrible i estàvem cansats i... i teníem fred... Calor... oi...? Seria l'últim que voldries sentir...?"  
  
Assentí fermament.  
  
"Jo també...", sospirà ell finalment. "No ho hagués dit així... però sí, calor al cap i a la fi..."  
  
"Però... no em referia només a contacte físic... ho saps, oi...?"  
  
Notà com ell assentia.  
  
"Sí, ho sé. I no em referia a contacte físic, jo tampoc... No és una temperatura física, sinó..."  
  
"Afectiva", tallà ella, concloent-ne la frase. "Emocional... no...?"  
  
Ell assentí.  
  
"Va ser...", xiuxiuejà, sonant gairebé tímid "molt maco... abraçar-te... Va ser..."  
  
"Ho sé..." l'interrompé novament, tancant les mans al voltant de les d'ell, "Em va agradar molt que ho fessis... Però... per què ho has preguntat...?"  
  
El noi negà amb el cap.  
  
"Perquè pensava... no sé, m'ha vingut al cap...! De debò, no sé...! Pensava que s'estava molt bé... i que... no sé... que m'agradaria estar així sempre..."  
  
Somrigué, compartint totalment l'última declaració.  
  
"Diuen", respongué sense convicció, "que si sempre ets feliç acabes per no valorar la felicitat..."  
  
"Ja...", el sentí sospirar.  
  
"No ho sé... Abans compartia més aquesta opinió... però ara crec que, quan ets feliç de veritat, ho valores sempre..."  
  
"A més", respongué ell, "no és com si mai no haguéssim deixat de ser feliços... Coneixem com és no ser-ho..."  
  
"Sí, tenim amb què comparar..."  
  
"Tant de bo poguéssim ser sempre feliços, Panny..."  
  
La noia somrigué i li agafà una mà per a besar-la-hi.  
  
"Jo ho sóc la major part del temps... tu no...?"  
  
"Sí...", concedí en un murmuri, "però... oh, alguna cosa li haurem de demanar als reis, no!?", bromejà.  
  
"I què els hi demanaràs, que et facin feliç tot el temps...?", rigué ella, girant-se de nou per veure-li els ulls.  
  
"No estaria malament...! Senyors reis mags, aquest any he estat molt bo i voldria que em portessin un sac de felicitat per a mi i per a la meva Panny, que en tenim, però que estaria bé tenir-ne més...! Post Scriptum: Prometem compartir-la amb els menys afortunats!"  
  
"Tant de bo els reis mags fessin regals tan macos, Trancs... S'acabaria el patiment de molta, moltíssima gent."  
  
"Per no parlar del fet que aconseguiríem la pau mundial"  
  
"I que el món seria un món perfecte. Seria genial... però molt em temo que ens ha tocat buscar la nostra pròpia felicitat..."  
  
"I això com es fa...?", preguntà ell amb els ulls molt oberts i fingint veu de nen.  
  
"Oh, creia que fins ara t'anava força bé, no...? Que ho eres força estona al dia...!"  
  
Ell assentí, absent.  
  
"És que... és que em penso que no m'acaba d'agradar que la meva felicitat depengui d'altres persones..."  
  
"La felicitat sempre depèn d'altres persones, petit..."  
  
"Ja ho sé... Ja ho sé. I m'agrada que en depengui... no és això... El que no m'agrada és... que... no sé com dir-ho... que existeixi la possibilitat de no ser feliç... i no pel fet de no ser feliç en sí... sinó pel fet que això significa que no estic amb la gent que me'n fa... m'entens...?"  
  
Ella assentí, comprensiva, sabent exactament a què es referia.  
  
"O sigui, que tens un síndrome d'inseguretat per no possessió, no...?"  
  
Ell la mirà amb un somriure als llavis.  
  
"Terme psicològic...?"  
  
"Acabat de treure del forn! Però ja m'entens, no...? Era per a posar-li un nom... dubto molt que existeixi uns síndrome així!"  
  
"Ja... Però... suposo que sí, que és això... Ja passa, oi, de quan en quan...?"  
  
Assentí amb un gest trist i li acaronà la galta amb el serrell, movent el cap suaument amunt i avall.  
  
"Sí que passa... Sents que no tens res de res, que et fas gran, que quin horror... que necessites més... però són coses que passen. Crec que és l'edat..."  
  
"O l'amor...", mormolà ell, insegur.  
  
"O l'amor. Probablement sigui qui hi posa més urgència... però també és la por. Ens fa pànic quedar-nos sols...! Mira, ara mateix, m'has preguntat què voldria fer com a última cosa abans de morir... i t'he dit que no vull quedar-me sola... que vull morir sentint això..."  
  
Ell assentí lleument.  
  
"Jo tampoc no vull quedar-me sol. No vull que ningú no m'estimi..."  
  
"Ningú no ho vol... i no només perquè puguis estimar una persona. Tot i que quan estàs enamorat penses que amb aquella persona o amb cap altra... no vols perdre-ho tot. No vols morir sabent que la teva vida no ha donat res a ningú o, més egoistament, que a ningú no li has importat prou com perquè la teva vida li donés res o que la seva te'n donés a tu. Pensaries que amb cap altre durant un temps. Mesos. Anys... I després donaries el que fos per a tornar-te a enamorar... o no. No sempre cal amor per a estimar una persona."  
  
"Què vols dir...?", preguntà ell.  
  
"Que a estimar també s'aprèn. Que tu i jo, per exemple, quan vam començar a ser més amics, tampoc no ens estimàvem com ara, tot i que poguéssim tenir una certa relació..."  
  
"És el temps que passes amb la rosa que la fa especial...?", preguntà, citant un dels llibres favorits dels dos, "El Petit Príncep".  
  
"I tant, petit príncep meu... I tant... Malgrat que sigui una rosa esquerpa i plena de manies, només demanant la teva atenció... Si marxes del planeta, petit príncep, la trobaràs a faltar..."  
  
Callà, mirant al no-res, pensant en la rosa. Si marxés del planeta, el petit príncep la trobaria a faltar... Però ella no era la rosa que ell havia posat sota una campana perquè no es refredés, i li feia pànic que ell no la trobés a faltar. Malgrat que li estigués dient que sí quan desitjava ser feliç sempre. Malgrat que ella sabia que sí que ho faria. Potser era una altra... com ho havia anomenat...? Síndrome d'inseguretat per no possessió...?  
  
"Però jo mai no seria capaç de marxar del planeta...", mormolà ell a la seva orella. "No després de tant de temps tenint-ne cura...!"  
  
"Llavors no hi hauria llibre, petit príncep", conclogué ella.  
  
"Cert! Però podríem escriure'l sobre què maca és la meva rosa... A mi m'encantaria d'escriure...!!"  
  
Somrigué.  
  
"Ja... Però per què no marxaries del planeta, a veure!? Tens tot un univers per descobrir..."  
  
"El Petit Príncep marxa, en part, perquè la rosa no el tracta bé... i perquè no sap que l'estima... o no n'està convençut..."  
  
"Més aviat, marxa perquè creu que ella no l'estima, no...?"  
  
"Potser... no ho sé... una mica per ambdues coses, potser... Aquella rosa era massa exigent..."  
  
"Però l'estimava!", respongué ella ràpidament.  
  
"Sí, sí... Sí que l'estimava, però no li va saber fer veure..."  
  
"Tu no marxaries, si fossis ell...?"  
  
"No, jo sóc més... desesperat. Si ella no m'estima, jo em quedo a posar-li el paravent igualment, i li trec les erugues i la defenso del que calgui... perquè no suportaria pensar que està allà soleta sense que ningú no li ho faci...!"  
  
No pogué evitar somriure, entendrida.  
  
"I si li ho fes algú altre...?"  
  
"El meu planeta és massa petit.", respongué ell, terminant. "No hi cap més gent."  
  
"I si vingués algú quan tu ja te n'has anat... o quan te'n vas, que tu veiessis que no està sola...?"  
  
"No", tallà ell, ferm. "No ho suportaria. La vull cuidar jo... No vull que cap altre ho faci per mi...! Saps com em sentiria...?! I si a ell l'estimés més...? I si m'oblidés? No, no. El meu planeta és tan petit que només hi cabem ella i jo. I ja està."  
  
"Ets gelós, eh...?", preguntà, innecessàriament, ella.  
  
"Terriblement. Però és només la... síndrome aquella..."  
  
"Ja... Por de perdre."  
  
"Sí. Pànic terrible."  
  
"Llavors, no faries el viatge de cap manera, no?"  
  
"Si la meva flor ha arrelat, jo em quedo amb ella. I tu, marxaries...?"  
  
"Tu has fet el paper d'heroi perfecte que ho fa tot perfecte... L'actuació del Petit Príncep abandonant la seva rosa estimada per a veure món és cruel i potser fins i tot incoherent... Però necessària per a l'argument del llibre. I comprensible: el Petit Príncep no és un heroi perfecte, només és un nen que no sap jutjar les flors... Actuant com tu dius arreglaries les imperfeccions del personatge, ets admirable i generós, a part de sentir un amor envejable i tenir una paciència infinita. Només per això ja em veig temptada de dir-te que, sentint-ho molt, jo faria el mateix que el Petit Príncep... però no en sóc capaç. Jo no estimo una rosa creguda i manaire que reclama la meva atenció injusta i constantment... i per això em quedaria. Però no amb aquella rosa...! No podria abandonar la meva vida tan fàcilment. És massa... perfecta. Hi estic tan bé!! Saps quan sents que tot té sentit, que hi encaixes, que tot va bé, per fi...! No podria abandonar- ho. No tindria sentit!"  
  
"Potser...", xiuxiuejà ell, després de molta estona callat, escoltant-la, "si la meva rosa fos la del Petit Príncep, jo també marxaria... però..."  
  
"No ho crec...", el tallà ella. "Et conec molt bé, Trancs, i crec que et quedaries... I no et queixaries, i no et sentiries malament... Saps quan el Petit Príncep li diu al pilot que no hauria d'haver-la sentida, que a les flors no se les ha d'escoltar, que se les ha de valorar per com et perfumen i il·luminen...?"  
  
"Sí..."  
  
"Tu sabries valorar-la pel que és i no pas pel que diu... I les seves paraules t'entendririen... El Petit Príncep i jo tenim un punt d'egoisme i d'intolerància que tu, potser perquè ets així o potser perquè ets més madur, no tens..."  
  
Ell féu silenci una estona, abraçant-la només.  
  
"Crec que em jutges massa benvolentment, Panny... No sóc perfecte, ni altruista, ni sé jutjar les flors tan correctament... Saps com d'exigent sóc... no sóc perfecte i, el dia que deixis de veure'm darrere el vidre aquest que tens als ulls i em vegis realment, t'espantaràs i fugiràs... No sé si seria capaç d'estimar la rosa per sobre de les seves demandes. I no crec ser gaire més madur que tu. De fet, tu sembles superar-me en molts aspectes... malgrat ser jo més gran... No sé... de vegades, penso que tu saps més de tot que jo... I que saps millor com comportar-te... Emotivament sobretot. No he tingut gaires més experiències que tu, malgrat l'edat. I... tu sembles... saber tant, com és estar enamorat, i com viure amb això...! Em fas enveja... Sempre tan segura...! Jo sóc com l'amic vell que dubta de tot com un nen petit...!!"  
  
Negà rotundament amb el cap.  
  
"Què dius!? Jo, segura...? Sóc feliç, sóc molt feliç, i això m'ocupa gran part de la estona que tinc per a ser insegura. Però jo, saber com és estar enamorat i què he de fer justament després d'ara mateix...?! Tinc... teories...! I tinc sort. Molta sort... Si no fóssim tan amics o si no anés tot tan bé entre nosaltres...! Però va i, d'una manera increïble, semblem voler sempre el mateix a l'hora, semblem no tenir mai problemes... Si em sento bé amb això? Doncs no, quan tu no hi ets, no. Però... quan hi ets sóc massa feliç com per a rumiar-me molt les decisions que prenc."  
  
"No et sents bé... quan?", preguntà ell, confús. "Estant amb mi...?"  
  
"Sí... i no... T'adones de la relació que tenim...? És tan maca, és tan diferent...! És el primer cop que cap dels dos té tanta confiança amb ningú altre... Però el fet que sigui tan diferent em fa sentir una mica culpable... L'hem definida entre els dos, sense massa prejudicis ni normes socials obsoletes o ridícules... però em fa sentir... incòmoda. Insegura. Com si...em calgués més tros de la corda per a creure que no es trencarà... Ridícul, oi...?"  
  
"No... gens...! Jo... em sento igual. Suposo que és per això de no tenir normes preestablertes... Tots dos lluitem per tornar a terreny conegut, ni que sigui un que no volem trepitjar..."  
  
"Sí... Busquem seguretats... Però... no podem. No podem, oi...? Vull dir... que... no tindria sentit... Què més podríem demanar...? Quin podria ser el següent pas...? Estem més enllà de l'amistat, ens estimem i ens comprenem... ens fem feliços...! Com... com podríem....?"  
  
Es féu callar a ella mateixa. Estava mendicant una resposta i ella mateixa se n'adonava. Estava demanant-li un t'estimo d'una manera desesperada, estava intentant fer que ell li prometés unicitat i exclusivitat per a poder desfer-se finalment de la seva estúpida i injusta gelosia. Estava esperant que ell li digués quelcom equivalent, a un o altre nivell, a casem- nos!, amb el final inevitable de decepció i tristesa si ell, tan poruc com ella però culpable de res, no li responia el que desitjava. Millor guardar silenci i continuar gaudint d'una amistat que, com s'havia promès a ella mateixa, mai no exigiria res d'ell. Res. Podia fer-li mal, però mai faria valer cap dret a exigir més del que estigués disposat a donar-li. I molt menys que perdés un univers de possibilitats per ella, que no podia ser millor que la resta per res que no fos el temps que ell havia passat amb ella.  
  
"No ho sé...", el sentí respondre quan tornà a la realitat. "No ho sé... Suposo que no podem ampliar el compromís... vull dir que... estem molt bé junts... i que... Saps que al llibre no explica què li va passar al Petit Príncep quan va tornar al seu planeta, si és que hi va tornar, si la rosa encara hi era o si va canviar... o què...?"  
  
"No cal que ho expliqui... La teva imaginació pot fer-ho molt millor... no creus...?"  
  
"Sí... però... voldria saber com demanar perdó a una rosa per haver-la abandonat..."  
  
"Què...?! Què vols... dir...?!"  
  
"Res... Res...! No sé què volia dir... Però... voldria saber dit les paraules correctes perquè se'ns passessin les pors..."  
  
"Són fàcils, Trancs... I les saps. Però són injustes, perquè no són certes. Perquè, puntualment, ara, aquí, aquesta tarda, aquest mes, podria creure'm que sempre seràs meu. Que no hi haurà cap altra... Que no he de patir, que no et perdo. Però seria enganyar-nos, petit. Sempre estàs perdent a una persona i, si no passes prou temps amb ella, si no l'estimes prou, la perds del tot... No podem prometre'ns amor etern ni amistat eterna ni tan sols odi etern. Res no és etern, i la vida ho embolica tot fent-ho encara més complex."  
  
"Llavors... què m'estàs dient...? Que no et puc prometre que t'estimaré sempre, que no hi haurà cap altra...?"  
  
"No seria veritat..."  
  
"Però sí et puc prometre que t'estimo ara, que no hi ha cap altra que em pugui interessar remotament, que et trobo a faltar tan bon punt surts del meu despatx i que no suporto la idea que per a tu pugui haver cap altre. Que ets la meva rosa i que mai no deixaré el planeta, i que si vols que et vingui a posar el paravent un altre, ho entendré, i el deixaré fer, però jo m'asseuré al teu costat a mirar les postes de sol, perquè estaré molt trist. Això sí que puc, oi...?"  
  
"Sí...", mormolà, amb un fil de veu. "Això sí..."  
  
"I si et digués que... vull continuar amb aquesta relació com està ara... però oferint-me del tot, si et digués que... que m'he enamorat de tu... i que... he perdut el cap... per tu... tu... no et sentiries violenta, oi...? Ni res d'això...?"  
  
"No... Jo... També estic boja per tu... T'estimo, Trancs, t'estimo molt... I tu també ets l'únic... ja m'estàs bé, com a petit príncep... Jo també crec que hauríem d'avançar... que no en tenim prou. Cap dels dos."  
  
"Llavors... no et perdré...?"  
  
"Què vols dir...? Com vols perdre'm...?"  
  
"No vull perdre't...! Però em fa por... Si creus que exigeixo massa, o et forço, et canso, no sé..."  
  
"No t'amoïnis... Tot va bé. De debò. I crec que els dos volem el mateix... no...?"  
  
"Sí... I ja sé què demanaré als reis..."  
  
"Què...?"  
  
"Una caseta on pugui tenir la meva Panny tancada tot el dia amb mi i on serem molt feliços els dos junts!! Què et sembla...?"  
  
La noia somrigué feliç.  
  
"Genial. I jo demanaré un anell de compromís..."  
  
"Guai!!!", tallà ell.  
  
"... la mateixa caseta que el meu Trancs i un paravent que em mantingui ben calenteta... Què me'n dius...?"  
  
"Un paravent...?"  
  
"Sí... per si s'acaba el món o sé que m'he de morir. I el vull del mateix model, igual, igual! que el que tinc ara al meu voltant!"  
  
"Un paravent com el que tens ara...?", preguntà amb un somriure trapella.  
  
"Xíp...! Igual... que m'abraci i que m'acaroni i que sempre m'estimi molt...?"  
  
"Sempre...?"  
  
"Tant com pugui... Sempre pot ser...?"  
  
"Home, sempre no li ho puc assegurar, però li asseguro que aquests paravents donen molt bons resultats!! Encara no se n'ha espatllat cap, ni canviat d'amo... i el podrà fer servir cada nit, no es fa malbé i té una temperatura idònia. Si per ell fos, l'estima a vostè tant que bulliria, però es controla per a no fer-li mal i mantenir-la calenteta però sense exagerar... Compri'l, compri'l, que no se'n penedirà!!"  
  
"Ui, no, no el puc comprar!!! Que me l'han de portar els reis!!!"  
  
"Llavors, no s'amoïni, senyora. Els reis segur que l'hi porten de seguida. Mentrestant, pot continuar provant el model que té fins ara... I... llavors... et casaràs amb mi...??!"  
  
"Sí..."  
  
"De veritat que sí??!"  
  
"I tant! I tu, vols casar-te amb mi...?"  
  
"Sí!!!!"  
  
"T'estimo!! Molt!! I... saps què...? Posats a buscar conclusions... aquest és el final lògic per a El Petit Príncep... no trobes...? Va tornar, va trobar la rosa que el va convèncer que l'estimava molt, ell també sabia ja que l'estimava molt i van aprendre a conèixer-se i a estimar-se molt, molt i van ser molt feliços. I vet aquí un gos, vet aquí un gat..." 


End file.
